Harry Potter And The Deception
by Rogue15
Summary: Harry finds a cause to live for in doing something that nobody else will. Short story for now but will be expanded. Comment and criticsm are welcome.


Harry Potter and The Deception, a short story (for now) By Rogue15  
  
AU: I plan to extend this as time permits. Suggestions, Ideas, And Criticism Are Greatly Welcomed.  
  
Harry Potter was feeling awful, his fourth year at school had been one of his worst yet. Cedric had died and he could do nothing to stop it, when he had first come back to number four privet drive he had almost beleived it was his fault. He didn't anymore, but he was still sitting on the floor next to his bed feeling sorry for himself.  
  
The Dursleys were ignoring him, save to give him a can of soup and glass of water every day. He had started to think about his problems and the more he thought about them, the more depressed he became. He was tired of being famous for something he did not even remember, he was tired of the pitying looks, he was tired of the Dursleys, and most of all he was tired of Voldermort. The more he thought about it it seemed all his problems could be traced back to Voldermort, or better yet Tom Riddle. He refused to call anyone Lord, most of all Voldermort.  
  
That made him wonder why people called him that, personally they should just use his real name no matter how mad it made him.  
  
Hedwig hooted, interupting his thoughts. Harry wearily climbed to his feet to let her out, With an afectionate nibble of his finger she swooped off her cage on the desk throught the newly opened window.  
  
Turning around he tripped on one of Dudleys old magezines that had fallen off the pile of them next to the pile of old broken toys next to the desk. Getting up off his knees he glanced at it, curiously, it was one he had not seen before, which was pretty odd because harry thought he had read them all before when he was bored.  
  
Looking at the cover curiously, a glint apeared in his emerald eyes. Looking at the article related to it an idea formed in his head.  
  
Harry set the magezine next to him and leaned against the bed staring out the window at the now dark skies. Surely it could not be that simple, But the more he thought about it the more sense it made, wizards were ignorant of muggle devices and never took the time to learn. They were to set in their ways and Tom would never expect it, he despised muggles to much and was similary set in his ways.  
  
After some more thought he sat down at his desk and whistled for Hedwig to come back in to wait while he wrote a letter. Thus Harry Potter, started on a project to do something that Adult wizards were either to ignorant or to stupid to do. He was going to take out the source of all his problems, Tom Riddle or someone better known, as VOLDEMORT.  
  
------------ Riddle House, Three Weeks later, Two Weeks before School Start, 10:00 AM  
  
Voldemort sighed. He was surrounded by incompetent morons. His followers had dwindled since his downfall, those that had left him would pay. He would make sure of it. but first he had to rebuild his forces. Where he used to have hundreds waiting to do his bidding he was now down to less then fifty servants, That was unnaceptable.  
  
It still made him angry that out off all his servants only the idiot Wormtail tried to revive him. Just another thing his servant would have to pay for. He was startled out of his musing when an owl swooped in front of the fire he was sitting in front of and dropped a letter on his lap.  
  
He looked at the letter like it was a muggle. Nobody should know where he was. After Drawing his wand and checking for curses he picked it up slowly. The address on the front read...  
  
TOM MARVALO RIDDLE A.K.A. LORD VOLDEWART WHEREVER YOU MAY BE  
  
Whoever wrote this would die, he would make sure of that. At least it solved the problem of how someone found him. They did not know where he was but the owl did. He would have to kill it when he killed it's owner. Maybe torturing the pet in front of the owner. hmmm. It beared some thought.  
  
He unfolded the letter with his pale hands, holding it open so he could read it. There was a piece of paper attached to hte back, he ignored it for later. Pleasently thinking of how he would kill the sender he started reading. The Letter read...  
  
DEAR TOM,  
  
I have done a lot of thinking lately and i have decided that you have become a thorn in my side and you have started to annoy me. I invite you to a wizarding duel at the location attached to the back of the letter. Feel free to bring a few of your minions to see your defeat.  
  
UnSincerely, Harry Pottter, The Boy Who You Cannot Kill  
  
There were no words to describe his outrage. For a moment he just sat there with the letter in his grip. His rage knew no bounds when he noticed a small muggle name on the back of the card. When he finally erupted it had no outlet. Deciding to punish something till he calmed down he screamed. "WORMTAIL!!!" There was scurrying sound from the other side of the house. When Wormtail ran through the door and fell to his knees with a "yes, my lord?", before it was completely out he started to wither on the floor screaming in pain.  
  
After a full minute of casting the crutacious curse on his incompetent serevant Voldemort was somewhat calmed down. With a motion of his hand Wormatail crawled to his knees with wimpers of pain. Ignoring them Voldemort pulled his servants sleeve up and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark tattooed there. He sent summons to a specific five servants. When Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Lestrange's arrived he would go to the spot marked on what looked like a muggle map, and he would destroy that boy once and for all.  
  
Left where it fell the card with the letter in it silently burst into flames and dissolved into ashes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three Weeks later, Two Weeks before School Start, 11:00 AM  
  
Harry Potter stood on an abandoned runway some miles from london dressed in his school robes waiting. The abandoned airport was situated in the middle fields as far as the eye could see in every direction and had at one time probobaly been used for crop dusting. Besides the abadoned hangers a couple hundred feet away and the Control tower their wre no building for a mile in any direction at least. Harry had made sure to research it before hand.  
  
He had left the Dursleys a week before with a quarter of his inheritence in muggle money. personally he was surprised dumbledore had not tried to find him and if he had, he was doing a poor job of it. Of course he did not want to be found, it had taken him a few days and a lot of money to find what he wanted, but then again money talks best in the muggle world, Now he just had to see if Tom would come to him. The letter he sent should of pissed him off enough.  
  
He shivered sligtly in the breeze even with the slight heat of mid morning sun shining down on him. He gripped his wand tighter in his right hand as a sign of worry and the small box in his pocket with his left hand. Harry hoped Tom would show up soon, he was losing money the longer he stayed here. Not that it mattered much to him as long as the job was done.  
  
He was brought out of his contemplation by the loud sound of air being displaced. Focussing on what his eyes were showing him he saw six people in black robes and white masks appear in a circle facing outwards. One apeared to touch something on their collarand a minute later another 'pop' signalled the arrival of the one he needed to make sure was here, Voldermort, or to his mind Tom Marvalo Riddle.  
  
He could of cheered, but he made sure to keep his face impassive. Things were not over yet.  
  
The Death Eaters parted to form up on either side of their lord, facing Harry. He stood facing Riddle and his servants. From the looks of things Riddle was furious.  
  
Trying to keep the impassive look on his face he finally spoke. "So you came." He knew it was not time for laughter so he held behind his mask but the furious look on Riddle's face was funny. He knew he should be scared, but Tom did not scare him anymore. He had realized the same thing that Dumbledore had realized. For all his power Tom Marvalo riddle AKA Voldermort was still Human. Terribly disfigured, but still Human.  
  
The Death Eaters to either side of Riddle seemed to not know wether to draw their wands or start inching away from their lord. A glance filled with malice from Riddle, and they stopped both. Voldermort seemed to regain his calm facade and spoke for the first time. "Potter." Harry almost winced. Riddle made his name sound like a curse word. "You must have a death wish. if it was anyone else who insulted me like that, they would already be dead" Riddle paused and added "Of course you are still going to die." almost as an afterthought.  
  
Harry almost smiled, Voldemort was to arrogent to think he was any threat. Harry had done a lot of thinking over the last few weeks and he had concluded that Riddle wanted to make sure his Death Eaters never doubted his powers and the best way to do that was, by killing him in a Wizards Duel.  
  
Harry allowed himself to smile and spoke. "Before we finish this, I want to know one thing." He knew he was pushing it, but he had to know.  
  
Riddle looked almost bored as he asked. "What is it potter?" Riddle made his name sound like a curse word again. he could see the Death Eaters shift nervously as if waiting for Voldemort to lash out in anger at them.  
  
"I want to know.." Harry paused an cotinued his voice stronger. "I want to know if you ever felt remorse for any of your victems."  
  
The question seemed to catch Voldemort off guard. Riddle paused as if considering it before finally answering it. "I am not in the habit of granting last requests Potter. But if you insist." Narrowing his snakelike eyes Riddle sent a Arrogant glare at him. "Of course I have no regrets Potter. Everyone I killed was afterall, only Muggle's and Muggleborn's" Voldemort stated this in such a condensing tone and in such a matter of fact way, that Harry could not bring himself to care about what he did next.  
  
Flipping the safety cover off the switch on the box in his pocket he tensed like he was getting ready to fight, Harry said the last words that Voldemort, Biggest Dark Lord in recent history would ever hear. "Then I hope you rot in hell"  
  
Hearing the predetermened code phrase though his one way ear piece, Miguel Sanchez, Hired assasin, sent a 50. caliber high velocity armor piercing bullet torwards his target.  
  
There was a sound like glass shattering seconds before the sound of the sound barrier being crossed hit harry's ears. All harry saw was golden white shards of Voldemort's shield and the practically headless bosdy of the former Dark Lord falling to the ground. The Death Eater's to either side of the body jumped back in shock. With a start Two of the more cowardly Death Eater's apparated out before whatever happend to their former lord, happened to them.  
  
The other four it seemd to Harry were more loyal, or maybe just stupid as they started to reach for their wands. He did not give them a chance, he pressed the uncoverd button on the box in his pocket.  
  
With a loud Crack! all eight of the hidden claymore mines planted in a circle facind away from harry went off. Six of them hit empty air, but the two that were facing the Death Eater's shredded their bodies before they could finish pulling their wands. The bloody remains of their body's fell to the ground with the remains of their Lord.  
  
Harry felt sick and elated at the same time. He was sick because of the sight before him, all that was left of the Death Eaters and their Lord was what looked like a pile of tattered rags that used to be robes and hunks of flesh and bone. He did smile when he saw a silver hand attached to what looked to be what was left of an arm. He felt elated because he had been right, Riddle's shield had been made to fend off magical attack and minor physical attack. He had never expected something like a high velocity bullet that focuses a lot of force to one area.  
  
With a sigh Harry started walking torwards the control tower and away from the scene behind him. Still, Harry wondered, what Voldemort's thoughts were when he got his letter. That thought made him start laughing. He was still laughing when he recoverd the video of the entire scene. He chuckled to himself while he dismissed Sanchez with his final payment. The squib made sure to ask for a copy of the tape before he left.  
  
Men like Sanchez were dangerous, harry knew. Knowlege of the wizarding world and fully integrated in the muggle, Not his problem though, the ministry would get what was coming to them by encouraging Squibs to be cast out.. With a sigh he activated his portkey. It was time to celebrate before he allowed the bumbiling ministry to find him.  
  
With a loud CRAACK the deserted airport was once again deserted save for a few grissly remains of the most feared dark lord in history and his followers.  
  
Hawaii Islands, Rented island, During the two weeks before school starts  
  
His homework had been finished for some time. For the last two weeks od summer he had decided to take a vacation. Harry felt like he deserved it. The island he had rented with some of the lefover money plus the handy removal of the underage detectors on his wand by a nice wizard in a certin Alley of Diagon Alley. Harry tried to conviently forget how much it had cost.  
  
Harry was relaxing in a hammack hanging in mid-air or his private beach reading some books he had picked up. Supposedly you were not supposed to have them unless you were of age or in seventh year, Harry did not let that concern him. He had at least twenty more that definately were illegal. Apparating was just too important a skill to not have. Specailly with all the Deaath Eaters who would want his blood. The ones who were not scared of him that was.  
  
He figured Dumbledore would find him anytime now that he had stopped actively hiding. He had, had a couple newspapers delivered to him every day. Including The Daily Prophet. Thanks to a tip by harry, the newpapers had found the remains of Riddle and a magic copy of the tape. For the last couple days he had enjoyed watching the outbreak of chaos he had caused.  
  
The newpapers reporting everthing he had said thanks to a few well placed threats and some money elsewhere. They had even published the tape. Some of the newspapers had done reports on peoples reactions. Most were accepting that it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with the exception of the Ministry and some of there core supporters. Though they were at a loss to explain where Lucious Malfoy had dissapeared to if the recording was false.  
  
He figured his freedom could not last long. He had spent a considerable amount of time researching wards, some not even legal. It was amazing how easy they were if you had the power. By that time harry had found out that he had that in spades. He was contemplating trying to buy the island when he had a chance, It would be a great spot to get away from school Especially if he could apparate. If he was able to, he had plans for this island. He would need a safe place to go after school had ended.  
  
Harry had put a lot of thought into it recently and he did not fool himself into thinking Riddle was the only Dark Lord out there or that more wouldn't rise. Especially with all of Riddle's followers still free. Someone should always be watching, unlike those idiots at the ministry. He could not do it all himself ans he realized that, he would put more thought into it later, now was time to relax.  
  
He was not totally surprised a few moments later when he felt an incoming dissapparation coming through his wards. Mentally disarming the active defences and the magic trigger he had come up with for the Muggle Active security system, he wondered what dumbledore would have to say. He was sure Dumbledore was advanced enough to see the wards, Not that he would see all of them, he had created a few surprises of his own in them.  
  
With a POP Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was standing a few feet away from his hammock with a distinctly surprised look on his normal cheerfull face. 


End file.
